


Halloween Sweets

by allofuswithwings



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, kissing strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Muse throw a Halloween party with plenty of alcohol, drugs and loud music, at a nightclub. Matt allows himself to get sucked into the party atmosphere, especially in Gaia’s absence, and finds himself bending the rules just a little too far with an alluring someone hidden by costume.  One-shot.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Halloween Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally published October 2008.

Matt felt the pleasant, warm buzz of alcohol beginning to flow through his body as he made his way from the bar with another drink, through the pulsing, heavy crowd. The music was loud with a throbbing hum; a mix of dance beats and screaming guitars, just the way he liked it when he was in the mood for a party.

The place they’d hired for Halloween was absolutely packed, with everyone apparently taking up the invitation eagerly for a chance to dress up and score free booze. He knew it was probably the free alcohol that had motivated most to put in the effort, because Matt had insisted on a no-costume, no-entry policy for tonight. He himself loved to dress up, the chance to let loose and pretend to be someone else for the night, and he never understood why other people loathed it.

Still, the majority of attendants had done well, with some truly impressive and well thought-out costumes. Matt had eventually decided on a slightly tongue-in-cheek outfit for himself; a bright red, lavishly ruffled shirt and tight trousers, with sweeping, long red cape and black leather boots and belt. The top was high-collared, with black chiffon scarf around the throat, and the whole outfit was topped off with a sculpted, almost-full white face mask. It was something he’d seen on Phantom of the Opera, and thought it funny to take the mickey out of himself with his own ridiculous, decadent behaviour and ideas.

Chris had burst out laughing when he’d seen him, after eventually recognising him under the get-up, and just shook his head without comment. Of course, Chris hadn’t gone nearly as silly, and played it safe as a well-groomed James Bond and seductively-dressed woman on his arm, Kelly. They’d chatted for a minute or so, and then disappeared into the thick crowd, mingling with friends they hadn’t seen for a long time, and the many unknown, random tag-alongs that inundated the party. To make things more interesting, they’d decided on a ‘plus-one’ invitation, where people were allowed to bring along a friend the Muse boys didn’t necessarily know, and help fill up the place.

Not that that was a problem; it was so crowded, and the place not that large to start with, that Matt had trouble finding anyone he knew well, let alone making it through the hot, writhing bodies to be able to talk to them. Still, he didn’t mind that too much, because he liked meeting new people and also just blending into the crowd in a place like this. The darkness of the club helped, as did the slight haze of cigarettes and pot smoke that hung in the air, and Matt felt himself drifting, grooving along with the sway of the people around him.

Colourful drinks were downed quickly, followed by crunching of various Halloween sweets that filled the bowls on tables and counters, and Matt spotted several glowing joints passing between motioning fingers. One such spliff wandered its way toward him, and a petite, smiling woman dressed as a blue fairy offered him the end after taking a toke herself. He nodded and grinned, feeling slightly nostalgic as he sucked in a good lungful, trying to remember the last time he’d done this.

Being thirty and attached now, the days of crazy partying and sharing plentiful drugs were mostly behind him, though there were a few days in the year when the opportunities came up. Tonight he was feeling free and relaxed, and as Gaia had not been able to make it to the party, he figured there was no harm in dipping back into his old ways a little. She was fairly tolerant of the crazier behaviour, even allowing him the occasional drunken snog with other people here and there, but only when she wasn’t around to have to see it.

Matt couldn’t help but grin as he passed the joint on again, aware that he was off the leash tonight, and anything was now possible. He felt his body moving, bouncing to the heavy bass of the music pervading through every part of the club, and closed his eyes for a moment before taking another swig of his gin and tonic, emptying the glass. He wasn’t particularly bothered that he didn’t really know the people around him, although it was a little hard to tell anyway with the costumes and lack of lighting exactly who was who.

Chris had been easy to spot with his tame costume and Kelly by his side, but it had taken a moment with Morgan and Tom in their get-ups. Morgan had chosen the traditional Dracula, white face-paint, teeth and cape to boot, and Tom had gone for Austin Powers blue velvet suit, shaggy wig and ruffled shirt. Of course, Tom was playing up to the role, flirting with every piece of skirt in sight, while Morgan watched on with evil laughter.

Matt had yet to spot Dom around the place, which was a shame, because he was always Matt’s first choice to join in the insanity of the evening, whatever they chose. Even now they were older, it was easy to coax Dom into a one-off bout of shrooms occasionally, or drinking games that sometimes got them into trouble with hotel staff. So it was with a little dismay that Matt settled himself into the excitement of the Halloween party, his body swaying back and forth with more rhythm now to the pulsing beats.

Matt’s thoughts began to slow and head swim as the weed and alcohol started their journey through his blood stream, making him smile to himself and eyelids droop in satisfaction. His muscles moved him perfectly to the thrum of the music, and he rocked back and forth in time with all the warm bodies pressed close to him. Everyone else also seemed to be having a great time, big grins on their faces or eyes closed to revel in the connected and blissful atmosphere of the party. It was a hit, and Matt was glad of it, his own throat humming with the melodies of the music flooding his senses.

He’d only been dancing for a few minutes when he noticed a set of warm hands creep their way onto his waist from behind, making him smile. He felt the person press close to him, dancing back and forth in time to match his own movements. Matt shivered a little as he felt their warm breath tickle down the back of his collar and on the bare patch of skin between it and his thin scarf. Despite this, he didn’t push them away, or remove their hands, just leaned back into them a little and continued to dance.

Their hands were firm but gentle, and it wasn’t a great surprise when he turned his head a little to see a male profile behind him out of the corner of his eye. It was dark and hard to see, but they were wearing what looked like a brown western-style hat, and black cloth mask that covered the upper part of their face down to just over their nose. Matt turned a little more to smile flirtatiously at them, and then dropped his eyes down to scan the rest of their costume. The cowboy hat was matched with shirt, jacket and chaps, and Matt suspected also boots but it was too hard to see that far down in the darkness. They returned his wicked smile, and Matt noticed a white plastic stick protruding from the corner of their lips, as they sucked on a Halloween lollipop.

Matt felt himself blush a little as one of the hands on his waist slid down to his hip to pull him closer, and he was suddenly acutely aware that it was definitely a male he was dancing with. The slight firm dig at his tailbone as they pushed their hips up against him told him that, but he couldn’t deny he found it a little flattering and thrilling that someone, a bloke, found him attractive enough to seduce still. Deciding there was no harm in having a little fun, he slid a hand over the one at his hip and pushed himself back harder against them and tilted his head back to arch his neck.

He felt their grip on him tighten for a moment, evidently enjoying his willingness to play, and they moved their face forward to nestle on the exposed skin just below his ear. Matt could feel them breathing hard there, and he reached up to loosen his scarf and slide it slowly from around his neck, further bearing himself for them. They smiled and murmured against his skin, the hand at his waist creeping around to slide onto his belly, pulling him flush against them. The two of them danced like this, close and intimate, for several minutes, and Matt was aware of the fiery tension building between them.

It had been a long time since he’d done this sort of thing with a bloke, but the booze and weed dulled his inhibitions, and he found himself really starting to enjoy it. The man moved with such strong, precise rhythm, which Matt found highly impressive, and he really didn’t want to stop all this they’d started. Gaia wouldn’t mind him indulging in a little snog and a grope, surely, and at least it wasn’t some hopelessly obsessed sluttish groupie this time. To hell with it, he thought to himself, as seemed appropriate for this particular night.

Matt slid his other hand upwards to wrap around the base of the man’s neck, his fingers playing in the soft ends of the hair that stuck out down below the bottom of his hat. He turned his head a little more to get a better look at them, and found a pair of dark, hungry eyes staring back at him from behind the black mask. There was something about them that held him hypnotised, his breath catching in his throat, and he swallowed hard as desire began to sweep through his own body in response.

Matt felt the hand at his hip detach itself and slowly slide up his side and then over his shoulder until it reached the stranger’s face. The man took hold of the plastic stick that poked out, and withdrew the half-sucked lollipop from his mouth in a deliberate, languorous motion. Matt’s body flared at this, and his heart pounded as the same lollipop was rested against his own lips in offer. He opened his mouth and accepted it, the sweet flavour of artificial apple and toffee exploding across his tongue.

The man grinned at Matt’s consent and enjoyment, and Matt found his brain flickering and popping as his eyes roved that smile and the heated gaze boring back at him. There was something about this man, something Matt couldn’t pick, that was strange and intriguing, like there was something he should know. Still, it didn’t really matter, the flirtation and seduction was fun, and made him feel unexpectedly thrilled and turned on, so he planned to continue it.

As the man pulled the lollipop from Matt’s mouth again, his eyes fixed at his lips, Matt decided to turn up the tease a little more, and flicked his tongue out as it left. The stranger grinned, eyes darkening, and he popped the lollipop back in his mouth for a few seconds before mimicking Matt’s tongue play as he took it out again. His face was only an inch or two away from Matt’s now, his arm still wrapped around Matt’s body as they rocked and writhed against one another, and Matt quickly became aware of what was about to happen.

Rather than fight it, Matt decided to pursue first, and pressed his lips against the soft, sticky mouth of the man bent on enticing him, tilting his head further back. The stranger responded quickly, eagerly, opening his mouth and joining them in a deep, wet kiss, traces of the sickly Halloween sweet lingering in their contact. His tongue felt good, wrapping and massaging Matt’s with great expertise, and Matt soon found himself breathless and giddy from the intense pleasure. He loved kissing, and this man was particularly good at it, sending waves of desire flooding through Matt as they moved in a steady rhythm.

Matt was the first to pull away, feeling slightly light-headed, and also embarrassed at his own enthusiasm for snogging someone other than Gaia. The fuzziness in his chest, and mix of hormones and drugs in his system made him feel oddly animated, and he couldn’t help the wide grin and ridiculous giggle that escaped him. As his body shook and he leaned his mouth against the man’s ear, he felt their body tense and they pulled back to stare at him with wide eyes.

“Matt...?!”

The voice cut through the din and straight into Matt’s brain, and he jolted with recognition, reeling.

“Dom?!” he squeaked, his eyes wide.

Dom’s hands flew off his body in shock and embarrassment, and Matt spun around to distance himself from the previous intimate position they’d been engaged in. As he took another, harder look, he saw it now clearly as Dom under that western costume, familiar full lips and startled grey eyes below the black mask and dark brown hat. Slightly skinny legs shoved into tight, brown leather chaps with black pointed boots and fake spurs at the back, complemented by fitted jacket and tan shirt, buttoned only half-way up. He should have known Dom to pick something like this, but he had to admit; Dom looked good. Too good.

Dom’s mouth had fallen open as he too perused Matt’s outfit, and shifted awkwardly, trying to get some space between their bodies. It was pretty much in vain, because of how crowded it was in there, and it was difficult to ignore the press of Dom’s excitement still present in his trousers as it brushed against him in the crush. That said, Dom was probably thinking the same of him, because as much as he tried, Matt’s friend between his legs just wouldn’t behave itself and calm down.

“Fuck! Oh _fuck_...I didn’t...I didn’t know it was you!” Dom choked, his voice tight. “I fucking swear to god, I didn’t know, Matt...”

Stunned himself, Matt pulled his mask up, rubbing his face with one hand in nervousness and shock. He shook his head, aware that his cheeks were burning, and his eyes wide as he swallowed hard.

“I know, I didn’t either, I...” Matt found it hard to speak. “I wouldn’t have...I mean...uh...”

He had no idea what to say, especially not here like this. He’d just snogged his best friend without knowing it, and enjoyed it. Not to mention the fact that both of them were supposedly attached and shouldn’t really be kissing anyone other than their girlfriends to start with.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t either...shit...” Dom rambled, fiddling awkwardly with his belt.

He leaned in close to Matt’s ear again, making him shiver as he spoke low, his breath warm.

“Uh...we should talk...somewhere else, yeah?”

Matt nodded, pulling back, and he watched as Dom surveyed the room and then nodded his head to one corner in indication. They squeezed their way through the crowd, and it took several minutes before they were able to break through the throng and up the steps to the corner. It was still crowded there, people moving in and out through a doorway that opened up to a balcony area outside. The two of them stepped through, joining several bunches of revellers who were talking, laughing, smoking and just generally relaxing outside away from the hot, heavy atmosphere inside.

Dom wandered over to a vacant corner, out of earshot of most of the other people there, and sat down on one of the concrete benches out there. Matt noted the now notorious lollipop still hanging from between his fingers, and couldn’t help stare as Dom brought it up to his mouth again, sucking on it nervously. Matt swallowed, feeling his belly twist in memory, and his heart beginning to pound again. Dom looked up to see Matt’s eyes fixed on the white stick, and he blushed, pulling the sweet from his mouth and ditching it to one side in embarrassment.

Matt cleared his throat and sat down next to Dom, a little further away than he normally would, given the circumstances. He was still slightly intoxicated and reeling from what had just happened, it was hard to think straight.

“Um, it was really dark in there, I didn’t realise... I’ve been drinking, and had a few tokes of someone’s joint, so when you came up behind me in your costume, I had no idea it was you underneath,” Matt started, trying to explain. “I fucked up, I should’ve been paying attention.”

Dom coughed and shook his head, staring down at the ground.

“Yeah, same...I mean, I’ve had a few tonight too, and it _was_ hard to see,” he said slowly. “You dressed up like that, I couldn’t see your face, you just looked...um...”

Dom trailed off, and Matt glanced over to see him blushing, fidgeting awkwardly. He continued to stare at the ground and exhaled loudly.

“You were dancing, moving like that, in that red outfit...” he continued on. “And, well...I thought you looked fucking good. I wanted you.”

Matt arched his eyebrows in surprise at Dom’s candidness, and he pulled at his own mask that was still propped on his head. He slipped it off and held it between his hands, staring down at it as they sat in tense silence for a few moments.

There was no use pretending that he hadn’t liked the way Dom had made him feel, because they’d both known it at the time, the sexual tension that had been building between them. So he wouldn’t lie to himself, or to Dom. Honesty was best.

“Thanks. You know how I like red,” Matt said with a smile.

Dom risked a quick glance sideways, meeting Matt with shy eyes, and smiled sheepishly in return.

“And my dancing? You can talk,” Matt continued. “Didn’t know you could move your hips like that, you sexy bastard.”

Dom let out a laugh at this, though it was still stifled with embarrassment, and Matt found he liked the way he could make him blush like that. Still feeling tipsy, and relatively uninhibited, he shifted himself across to close the gap between his body and Dom’s, shoving him in the shoulder affectionately.

“And what about that kiss, hmmm?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “What the fuck was that?”

With slightly wide eyes, Dom grinned, looking back at him now with amusement and nervousness.

“Yeah, it was pretty fucking good, wasn’t it?” Dom replied. “Fuck, if I’d known you were _that_ good a snog...”

Matt giggled, placing his mask to one side and sliding a hand onto Dom’s knee, biting his lip.

“Then what...?” he asked coyly.

Dom eyes burned on Matt’s hand for a moment before he locked his gaze up on Matt’s face again. He shrugged and smiled flirtatiously.

“I dunno...”

Matt grinned back and then cocked his head.

“Well, how did you know it was me afterwards?” he asked.

Dom rolled his eyes, taking his jacket off and putting down next to him on the ledge.

“I know that Bellamy laugh anywhere. When you giggled in my ear I nearly had a fucking heart attack,” he explained, chuckling.

Matt laughed too, feigning offense.

“Oh thanks, nice to know you’re that horrified at kissing me,” he said.

Dom shook his head, still laughing, and blushed, rubbing his face with one hand.

“No, it’s not that at all. It was more I was fucking scared I was busted for kissing someone else,” he explained. “Thought you’d say something to Jess.”

Matt started laughing harder now, snorting at the suggestion. He tugged at the black chiffon scarf he’d shoved in his pocket and began playing with it, wrapping it between his fingers.

“I’d never tell on you, no matter who it was with, you should know that,” he said earnestly. “And the fact that it was me...well, don’t you think I’d think the same because of Gaia?”

Dom shrugged and fingered the brim of his hat, slowly tipping it off, and reaching up to smooth his hair down. Matt watched him, feeling his breathing labour at the sight of Dom dressed like that, the soft black cloth still tied around eyes and nose making Matt feel strangely aroused. He’d never been attracted to Dom before, never really thought about it, but right now, he looked astoundingly striking.

“Although, Gaia doesn’t really care that much about that sort of thing,” Matt explained.

“She doesn’t mind if you sleep around?” Dom asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

Matt shook his head.

“No, she does mind that. But just snogging and flirting she can deal with,” he said. “I think she figures I’m going to do it anyway, and as long as I come home to her at the end of the day, it’s alright.”

Dom sat quietly, eyes roving over the black scarf that slipped back and forth over Matt’s fidgeting hands, evidently pondering something.

“Jess isn’t like that, she wouldn’t be okay with it. Which is fair enough, because I wouldn’t be okay with her doing it either,” Dom said finally. “And I don’t kiss or flirt with other people...well...before tonight I didn’t anyway.”

Matt laughed, his eyes dancing at Dom’s confession.

“What are you grinning at you smug bastard?” Dom asked, a smile returning to his lips. “Happy that you corrupted me, eh?”

Matt nodded, still grinning, and unravelled the black scarf from his hands. He looped it around Dom’s neck and used it to pull his face close, eyes dancing.

“Yeah, I’m a bad influence, aren’t I?” he muttered.

His heart had started to pound again at the close proximity of Dom’s face to his own, and he saw that darkness flash in Dom’s eyes too as they leaned in.

“You are...” Dom murmured. “You make me want to kiss you again, you know.”

Matt raised an eyebrow, running the scarf back and forth slowly across Dom’s neck, breathing hard.

“Oh, really?” he replied. “And what’s stopping you?”

Dom licked his lips, swallowing hard, the apprehension still apparent in his gaze.

“I thought you might,” he said. “And I have a girlfriend, remember?”

Matt leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against Dom’s lips, who didn’t protest, and just let out a soft sigh at the action. He still tasted sweet, of toffee apple lollipop, and Matt found his body urging him for more.

“So do I, and that didn’t stop you before,” Matt said quietly, looking at Dom through heavy lids. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Dom returned the kiss, hesitantly at first, but then deepened it, opening his mouth and sliding out his tongue as he let his inhibitions go. Matt couldn’t help the soft groan that escaped him as their tongues collided again, and the sound incited Dom’s desire, causing him to take Matt’s head firmly in his hands to guide their movements. His fingers tangled in Matt’s gelled, messy hair as he held the back of his head, pushing their mouths harder and deeper together, his kisses growing hungrier by the second.

Matt was a little surprised by all of this, not merely Dom’s apparently sudden craving for him, but also his own eagerness to tread this path. Kissing Dom felt good, really good, and he was overcome by much more desire than he wanted to admit. He knew he probably shouldn’t feel this strongly toward his best friend, but the way Dom’s tongue probed his mouth, and the soft sweetness of Dom’s lips on his own was making his head spin. And if he liked it, why deny himself?

Matt’s hands crept their way further up the scarf, tightening their grip and using it to pull Dom’s mouth harder against his own, their movements growing ever faster and more desperate as they devoured one another. One of Dom’s hands slid its way down his neck and grabbed roughly at the collar Matt’s costume to pull him closer and drag his body against his own.

Matt shifted, lifting one of his legs to hook over Dom’s as he pressed their chests together and increased the pace of his kisses. Slipping both ends of the scarf into one hand, he let the other wander down Dom’s side to his hip, and then slowly, hesitantly onto Dom’s thigh. Spreading out his fingers, he slid his hand up and down; each motion causing him to draw increasingly closer to the top of Dom’s thigh to between his legs. Rather than deter Dom, the action made him tighten his grip of Matt’s collar and yank him closer, pulling Matt’s body over and down onto himself.

Matt felt Dom lean back, and he instinctively shifted to arch over him, and crawl on top of him as Dom settled himself down onto the concrete bench. They both let out a soft groan as Matt pressed his full weight down onto Dom, the sensation of their hot bodies against one another much more intense than either were expecting. Matt felt his pulse racing, breaths coming in hard and fast as he revelled in the way Dom’s aching, hungry body felt under his own equally stimulated one. The dig and grind of Dom’s erection into his abdomen affected him in ways he would never have suspected, making him want to touch and pleasure this man with all the mastery he’d learned over the years. He wanted to be the one to make Dom feel good, and craved for Dom to make him feel the same in return.

Matt pushed his own hips down to let Dom know how much he liked this, wanted this too, and felt himself shudder at the low, desperate sound that action drew from Dom in response. He was a little taken aback when Dom broke their kiss, only to affix his lips to Matt’s jawline and then trail kisses over the soft, hot skin of his throat. Matt swallowed, his eyelids fluttering and eyes rolling back as Dom licked and nipped at his neck hungrily, halting once or twice for long, deep sucks that would no doubt leave a mark. The panic at this thought, and the likelihood of Gaia noticing when he saw her again, was only fleeting, and soon smothered by the return of Dom’s lips to his own and the sweet taste of that mouth again.

As they continued on, kissing harder and more desperately, their bodies grinding and pushing, and hands grasping and pulling in need, Matt became aware of just how out of hand this was getting. What had started out as flirting and simple kissing, had developed into something much more intense, more than Matt had been expecting or thought was possible between himself and Dom. He realised he didn’t want just hot kissing and groping. He wanted to take this further. Much further.

To test the waters, Matt slipped a hand down to Dom’s hip, and then quickly manoeuvred it between their bodies. As he dove it between Dom’s legs and took firm grip of the hardness there, Dom broke their kiss to groan Matt’s name and press their foreheads together. Dom stared at him through heavy eyelids under his mask, his gaze dark and clouded with lust, and Matt could feel hard, hot breaths on his face as he touched Dom this way.

His own waves of desire surged at the expressions of pleasures his actions drew out of Dom; such agonised delight and desperate need for something Dom didn’t voice. Matt wondered if it was the same thoughts that niggled in the back of his own head, that he probably shouldn’t listen to because it could be a step too far. He closed his mouth back over Dom’s again, trying to pretend he didn’t know what all this was leading to, that it couldn’t possibly mean what he thought it meant. He just enjoyed the way Dom’s tongue felt against his own and listened to how hard his heart thudded in his chest at the soft groans his touch elicited from Dom.

“Woohoo!”

Matt jumped and stopped abruptly at the approving woop of a group of female revellers nearby that had spotted the two of them getting hot and heavy on the bench in the corner. It was dark out there, and Matt’s long red cape covered most of what they were doing, but he still felt suddenly very self-conscious and worried about being caught out. As he glanced over at them, cheeks burning, by the looks of it, they didn’t actually know who he was, or Dom, and were just appreciating a show of two blokes making out. Still, Dom’s hand scrambled for his hat, which he shoved back on to hide the rest of his face, and Matt similarly reached for his own mask.

Both were breathing hard and still tangled in one another’s bodies, and Matt felt his stomach churn in disappointment that they had to stop. Dom looked over at him, half sitting up now, and his eyes continued to burn with the unreleased tension. Matt slipped his black scarf back around his neck, tying it awkwardly, quickly, before sliding his hand around Dom’s neck and pulling their foreheads together again.

“Fuck, that was good,” he breathed, chuckling a little.

He wondered if Dom could sense the disappointment in his voice, the heated edge to his tone that screamed at his body’s desperate want for more. Dom licked his lips and adjusted his mask, before sliding his fingers down Matt’s neck to play with his scarf.

“It was,” he replied, voice thick with desire.

He paused, as though thinking, and Matt recognised this as Dom’s preparation for something he was nervous about saying. Dom pulled his head back a little to level his gaze at Matt.

“Come back to my hotel room,” Dom said, almost whispering.

Matt swallowed, his fingers halting in their fidgeting at the back of Dom’s neck. His mind was reeling at Dom’s proposition, because it was what he’d been wanting to hear, but he was also afraid of the consequences. Kisses and groping could be explained away, dismissed, but spending the night together could not.

“What about Jess, Gaia...?” Matt asked.

Dom shook his head almost imperceptibly, closing his eyes and opening them again before speaking.

“It’s just you and me, okay?” he said quietly, carefully. “And I want...I want _you_.”

Matt smiled crookedly, fingers splaying out across the back of Dom’s neck, and his eyes roving Dom’s features. As he looked at him in silence for a few moments, he felt the deep pull of this strange hunger for his best friend again, and his heart raced at the thought of what could lie ahead. Whether it was the booze, the weed, the weirdness of Halloween, or just his own skewed lust, Matt realised he wanted to know Dom in this way, despite the consequences.

“Just us then?” Matt replied, pressing a brief kiss to Dom’s lips. “Just for tonight?”

Dom nodded, smiling as they stood up, and straightened his hat once again.

“Just tonight,” he murmured into Matt’s ear.

Matt slipped a hand into Dom’s, entwining their fingers as they started across the balcony area and back inside to find an exit. As they squeezed through the thrumming crowd and then out down the stairwell, he kept his eyes away from any other revellers, less they recognise them and stop for a chat. He couldn’t think of anything except being taken home by Dom to explore each other’s bodies late into the night, and Matt wanted nothing interrupting that now.

Not exactly how he’d imagined his Halloween turning out, but then, this had ended up to be much more interesting and intense than anything he could have ever dreamed of. And judging by the wicked smile and hungry gaze Dom flashed him as they slipped out the door onto the street, the intense part had only just begun.


End file.
